Your Gaurdian Angel
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Hermione's father is dead, her mother is remarrying her longtime abusive boyfriend. Hermione has also been appointed Head Girl and it just so happens her Head Boy and rival is the only one who can help her. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. warning: abuse.
1. The Secret

Chapter One

Hermione Jane Granger lay awake, blinking away tears as she heard her mother and her latest boyfriend arguing downstairs – if you could even call the shouting and screams and cries arguing. Hermione rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. Why won't Mum just leave him, she thought as tears stung at her cheeks. As she shut her eyes she thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow would be her first day back at Hogwarts since Summer Holiday and she could hardly wait to see her two best friends Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. She smiled as she thought of Hogwarts. To her, Hogwarts was the one place she could ever truly call home. Her fondest memories, since her father's death, were behind the iron gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tomorrow she would board the Hogwarts Express and start her seventh year – her last year – at Hogwarts. Hermione bit her lip and fell wistfully asleep dreaming of tomorrow.

"Hermione!" Hermione jumped awake at the sound of her name. Was it morning already? What time was it? She glanced at her alarm clock. It was eight o'clock. Suddenly, she remembered last night. She remembered her mother and her boyfriend's fight. She remembered that he had probably stayed the night. Her stomach lurched at the thought.

"Yes?" she answered shakily.

"Get your ass down here. Your mother is taking you to that freak school of yours in thirty minutes!"

"Alright," Hermione answered groggily.

"Don't take that tone with me girl or I will come up those stairs and…"

Hermione tuned him out. She was used to his threats. However, she was also used to his fists and she knew she had better start getting ready. She tied her hair back into a bun and began to put brush foundation over her cheeks. She bit her lip and tilted her hand and examined the bruise creeping around the bone around the bottom of her eye. She put extra foundation on that. She also put on a thick coat of eyeliner. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She could hardly see the bruise and smiled; she was getting better at hiding. After her makeup was perfect, she pulled on a tight black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. She grabbed her robes and stuffed them into one of her bags.

"Hermione!" she heard him shout.

"I'm almost ready," Hermione said, choosing her tone carefully.

"Girl, you best be!"

Hermione grabbed her bags and looked around her room. She smiled and whispered, "Goodbye," and headed down the stairs to where Seth, her mother's boyfriend, was standing. He glared daggers at her. Hermione ignored this and walked past him to the living room and placed her bags by the door. She went into the kitchen and it was then she saw her mother. She bore fresh bruises and black eyes. She had a cut on her cheek and wasn't lifting anything with her right hand.

"Good morning, sweetie," Hermione's mother attempted a smile, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Hermione lied. It came so naturally.

"That's good. I did too," apparently her mother had also become good at lying. Hermione wanted to smile at her mother but couldn't bring herself to it.

"Good," was all she could say.

"So are you excited about going back to school? I know you are excited about seeing your friends again. And besides, you got chosen as Head Girl; that is a fine achievement, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione said, grabbing an apple out of the basket on the counter, "I am excited. I can't wait to go back and see everyone," she tried to sound chipper as she talked about school, "I have missed them so much…"

"You miss those freak friends of yours, huh?" Seth stood in the doorway, his face was twisted more so than usual into an angry smirk, "You can't wait to go back, huh? Don't you appreciate all your mother and I have given you?" He roared. Hermione's stomach churned. What had he done for her? All he had done for her since her mother started dating him two years ago was make her life, as well as her mother's, a living hell.

"I do appreciate it," Hermione said gently, "I appreciate it very much. It's just…"

"Just what, girl?" Seth barked.

"It's hard not seeing my friends for three months."

"Those freaks? You call those freaks your friends? Who would want to be your friend? You are nothing but a no-good bitch who needs to learn her place," Seth slapped Hermione harshly across the face. Her head whipped around.

"Seth…" Hermione's mother began.

"Stay out of this, Elizabeth. Take her! Get her out of my sight! I do not want to see her until Christmas Holiday, is that understood?"

"Yes," Elizabeth Granger bowed her head and lead Hermione to the door. Hermione picked up her bags and looked around the house one more time. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving her mother in this horrible place, especially since Seth was moving in next Saturday.

Once they were in the safety of her mother's car, Hermione began to ask, "Mum, are you sure you will be alright here by yourself?"

"Baby," Mrs. Granger smiled warmly at her daughter, "Don't you worry about me. I will be fine. More people in a house puts more stress on some. I am sure Seth will be fine when it is just the two of us…"

"Mum, I don't want him hurting you."

"And I don't want him hurting you. The fact is Seth cares for us, Hermione. I know that may be hard for you to comprehend but he does. Since your father's death, he has done nothing but help. He fixed the roof last summer, he paid for the new air-conditioning system to be installed, he does a lot, Hermione. I know he cares about both of us. Sometimes…well…he just gets stress. We have got to not put stress on him. Understand?"

Hermione nodded but wondered how her mother could be so ignorant. Couldn't she see the pain Seth was causing both of them? Hermione bit her lip and realized there was nothing she could do about it. This was her mother's choice and if she chose Seth, so be it.

After about ten minutes of driving in silence, they reached the train station. Hermione grabbed her bags from the back and walked to the platform with her mother. They found the wall and disappeared to the other side. Hermione located the Hogwarts express. Her heart pounded faster and faster and she felt as though she had swallowed a bunch of butterflies.

"This is it, Mum," Hermione said excitedly.

"I will write to you every day, I promise," Elizabeth looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "Write me back."

"Of course, Mum," Hermione gave her mother a hug. As they stood there embracing each other, Hermione felt her mother's shoulders heave. She was sobbing, "Mom, promise me you will be alright."

"I will baby, I will. Go on, you don't want to miss your train," Hermione glanced back at her mother and boarded the train. As the conductor stamped her ticket, Hermione waved goodbye and walked down the isle to find an empty compartment.

When she had found one, she opened the door and got settled in. She placed her bags on the shelf over head and took a seat. She looked out the window and saw her mother waving again. Hermione waved back and fought back tears.

"Hey!" The familiar voice shattered her thoughts.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted eagerly.

"Hermione!" He mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione giggled, "How have you been? How was your summer? Where is Harry?"

"Whoa, I can only answer one question at a time, Mione," Ron sat across from his friend and smiled, "First off, my summer was good. Did you get my letters?"

"What letters?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and I wrote to you…"

"I…I didn't get them," Hermione instantly thought of Seth. Had he taken her letters? She knew he hated her and her friends.

"Hermione, I owled them to you…"

"They…they probably got lost on the journey. You know, your owl isn't the most reliable animal out there, Ronald," she smirked.

"Do you want to know how my summer was or not?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. How was your summer?" Hermione tried not to laugh.

"It was good. Harry stayed with us in the burrow. We had a great time. Fred and George didn't even cause him too much trouble, shockingly. Harry will be here in a moment. He is telling Mum thank you for her hospitality. Tell me, how was your summer?"

"Fine," Hermione said quietly. She didn't dare tell him how since she had returned from Hogwarts her life had been hell. She didn't tell him of the beatings she had received at the hands of her mother's lover the night she had returned. She didn't dare tell anyone.

"That's it?" Ron asked.

"Hey!" Harry interpreted his best friends, "Hermione!" He greeted her with a hug, "Alright, I want to know everything. Tell me about your summer."

"Alright. Ron told me you stayed with them. I am glad you two had a wonderful time. My summer is going well. My mother's boyfriend is moving in next Saturday…"

"That's great!" Ron exclaimed, "You said he was such a blessing to you and your mother!" Yeah, Hermione thought, _was_.

"Yes," Hermione tried to smile, "It is."

"Hey," Harry spoke up, changing the subject after sensing how uncomfortable the talk of her mother's boyfriend made Hermione, "I heard McGonagall say that the two Heads for this year must ride in Compartment A. I wonder who our Heads are."

"Oh!" Hermione stood up and grabbed her things, "I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Ron asked.

"I…I was appointed Head Girl. Surprise!" Hermione smiled as she grabbed her things off the shelf.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped, "Congratulations!"

"Yes, Hermione. Congratulations!" Harry smiled at her.

"Thank you. I wonder who my head boy is. I promise I will find you guys when we get to Hogwarts."

She turned and quickly tired to find Compartment A. After a few moments, she came to it. Hermione opened the door and gasped when she noticed who was already there. It couldn't be!


	2. Head Boy Trouble

Chapter Two

"What the devil are you doing in here, mudblood?"

"I was told that the Heads were supposed to travel together in Compartment A. Is that correct?"

"Yes, yes it is. Now go back to Potter and Weasel before my Head Girls arrives. Wouldn't want you scaring her off, now would we?" He smirked.

"Malfoy are you honestly that daft?" Hermione groaned, rolled her eyes, and placed her bags above the seat across from Malfoy. Ever since first year he had made her life at Hogwarts miserable for herself and for her friends. Actually, Hermione thought, I think he made everyone at Hogwarts lives miserable.

"This has got to be a joke!" Malfoy began to yell, "Just wait until my father hears of how the Head Girl – _my _Head Girl at Hogwarts is a mudblood! Oh, he will have a fit. How dare that incompetent old man pair you with me! Just you wait…"

"Malfoy, do you always complain?" Hermione asked annoyed, "Or do you actually shut up every once in a while."

"Granger, I don't need any lip from you. I don't even want you in here with me!"

"And you think I came here on my own free will? Look, Malfoy, I hate you as much as you hate me. I can't stand the thought of us having to…to…_live_," Hermione choked out, "…together for the next year. I can barely stand being in the same school as you, let alone the same room. Just please hush and let me travel in peace!" Hermione glared at him.

Malfoy was shocked. Sure, Granger had yelled at him before and she had even punched him in the nose in fourth year. However, he never expected her to actually say the words "I hate you." He didn't even know Granger knew how to hate. He glanced over at her. She had changed. Her tight black t-shirt and black jeans showed off her curves…Granger had curves? ...and her hair was straightened and no longer frizzing all over the place. She looked almost…nice. What the hell, Draco thought; this is mudblood you are talking about…Granger! She does not look nice. What would your father say if he heard you thinking those thoughts of a…a…._mudblood_/

"What are you staring at?" Hermione snapped.

"N…nothing."

"Good. Look, Malfoy. I am sorry I kind of snapped at you earlier. Considering the fact that we have to work together and live together, I think we should at least attempt to be civil with each other."

"Why?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and opened up a book and pretended to read. As she stared at the parchment, she thought of her mother and hoped she was safe. Maybe she had been right; Hermione thought, maybe with me out of the house, Seth will be alright; like he used to be.

After two hours of traveling in silence, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop and all the students began to depart. Hermione stood up, pulled her robes on, and gathered up her things.

"Granger," Malfoy said as he started collecting his bags – Hermione noticed he had five – however she walked on out of the compartment, ignoring him completely. If he refused to be civil, she would too.


	3. Tear Stained Pillows

Chapter Three

School had been in session for the past three weeks and Hermione had yet to receive a letter from her mother. She was currently sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the common room, worrying. Why hadn't her mother written to her? Was she alright? Hermione felt her eyes water when she thought of what Seth might have done to her.

"Granger, come on, we have duties tonight," Malfoy said, walking over to her. By the look of it, he had just come back from a long and messy snogging session with his long-time girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione's stomach flip-flopped when she thought of the Slytherine shoving her tongue down Malfoy's throat.

"Oh," was all she could say. Hermione stood up, grabbed her robes and a cloak from the closet and followed Malfoy out of the common room. After they had been walking a few moments, Hermione couldn't stand the silence any longer, "Have your parents written to you yet?"

"What?" Malfoy asked, surprised by her sudden speaking to him.

"You heard me. Have your parents written to you yet?"

"Yes. I get a letter from my mum three times a week. Father sends me one once a week just to check up on me," he paused, "Why?"

"Oh, it…it's nothing. I…I was just curious."

"Have your parents written to you yet?" Malfoy asked, emotionless.

"My mother said she would. She promised a letter a day but…I think they got lost in the owling system or something…"

"You haven't received a letter yet?" Malfoy was almost shouting.

"Well…" Hermione felt a lump in her throat, "N…no."

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" Hermione snapped, "If I knew then it wouldn't be a big deal. If I knew I wouldn't be worrying so much. If I knew I would probably be able to sleep at night." Malfoy hadn't realized how much not getting a letter from her parents had upset Hermione.

"Granger, look…I'm…I'm sorry about your parents," Malfoy stammered awkwardly. Had didn't think he had ever apologized to Granger before…ever. He saw her eyes light up just ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she said warmly. Her cold, icy tone had faded and she was now smiling.

"Don't mention it," he said. When he saw she was still smiling, he added quickly, "No, I mean really don't mention it. Me. Being nice. To Granger? That will totally ruin my reputation so…"

"Alright, Malfoy," Hermione said, "I get it. Look, do you mind finishing up the night duties without me. I…I think I am just going back to the common room to get some sleep."

"Fine, whatever," Malfoy said, walking off.

When Hermione returned to the common room, she went straight to her room, flopped down on her bed, and began to cry. Nothing could describe what she was feeling at that moment. She knew something had happened or her mother would have written to her. After about thirty minutes, she heard the common room door open. Great, she thought, just what I need to finish off my night. I am lying in bed, crying my eyes out and Malfoy has to come in at this very moment. She reached for her wand and locked the door. There was no way she would let him see her like this.

Malfoy went to his room, got a shower, and attempted to fall asleep. He could hear her through the wall. She was sobbing. Malfoy listened carefully as she cried. Was she that worried about her mum? Malfoy grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head to block out her sobs. However, as he lay there, he couldn't stop thinking of the mudblood in the room next to his.


	4. The Letter

Chapter Four

Hermione awoke to the sun shining from her window. Her room was completely lit up with sunlight. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nine o'clock. She had missed breakfast and classes started in an hour. She got up and went to the restroom. Looking in the mirror, she could tell she had cried herself to sleep. After getting a well deserved and not to mention much needed shower, Hermione began to get ready. As she did her makeup, she decided it would be best to continue her day like any other day. She would pretend everything was fine and would smile and be pleasant, even to Malfoy. She knew her mother hadn't written her and there was nothing she could do about from a whole other universe. After her hair and makeup were finished, Hermione walked out to the common room where she grabbed her robe from the closet.

"Hey," she said when she saw Malfoy there, "How did you sleep?" Remember, Hermione, she told herself, be pleasant and act as if nothing is wrong.

"Fine," he said, though he yawned, "How did you sleep."

"Wonderful," she lied.

"That's good," Malfoy looked at her funny. Had he heard her last night? Hermione's stomach instantly sank and her cheeks flushed.

"Yes," she smiled, "I guess I missed breakfast, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I…I thought you might be hungry so I brought you this," Malfoy gestured to the coffee table by the fireplace. There was a glass of pumpkin juice and a plate of dragon eggs and a trollberry muffin. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you, Malfoy. You didn't have to do that."

"I…I just thought you might be hungry and I didn't want you complaining to me about being hungry so…"

"I appreciate it," Hermione walked over to the table and hurriedly began to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. When was the last time she had eaten? She couldn't recall eating dinner last night.

"Well yeah, just don't go telling people about this, alright Granger?"

"Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation, Malfoy," Hermione smirked at him.

"Smirking is my thing, Granger," Malfoy said, smirking. But Hermione gave even a harder smirk making his smirk crack and smile show. It was the first time Hermione had seen him smile. In the whole seven years she had known Malfoy, she couldn't recall a time when he had actually smiled. Malfoy attempted to regain his cold composure causing Hermione to laugh.

"Shut up, Granger," Malfoy said teasingly. Hermione smirked at this causing him to cross his arms and look at her cross-eyed in mock anger. However, this only made Hermione laugh even more, "Oh Granger, you're going to get it now!" Malfoy ran over to where she sat and began tickling her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked.

"Granger!" He mimicked her shriek.

"Malfoy, stop!" Hermione began to laugh harder as he tickled her ribs.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because…I asked you to," Hermione giggled.

"I am a Slytherine, Granger; do I ever do what I am told?" Malfoy asked, tickling her even harder, causing her to scream. She finally pulled away from him, stood up and ran to her bedroom with Malfoy on her heels. When he caught up to her, she was leaning again the bedroom wall, laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Thought you needed to be cheered up a little bit," Malfoy smirked again, she smirked back, "I told you not to smirk again," he told her. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him leading him to grab her, throw her onto the bed, tickling her mercilessly.

Hermione realized she hadn't eaten all day. It was growing late so she made her way to dinner in the dining hall. When she walked in side, she saw that Ron and Harry had saved her a seat. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey!" they said.

"Hey, sorry I haven't spent much time with you two. I have been so busy with my Head Girl stuff."

"It's alright," Harry said.

"Tell you what," Hermione glanced at Ron and noticed he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he busied himself by pushing the food around on his plate, "Next week when we go to Hogsmead, we can hang out. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes," Harry smiled, "That sounds good."

"Great," Hermione grabbed the roll off Ron's plate and began to eat.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"How is it, being Head Girl and all with Malfoy?"

Ron sat up at this and looked directly at Hermione. Her eyes had a sparkle in them that they hadn't had when he saw her on the train. She was happy and he knew why. He had seen that same sparkle in Ginny's eyes whenever she spoke of Harry. Ron's stomach lurched and he suddenly felt ill.

"It…it isn't so bad," Hermione said, "He is actually alright. We were on a 'no-speaking-unless-we-have-to' kind of arrangement at first but we are getting along now quite well."

"That's good," Harry said, smiling at his best friend. He was glad she was happy and as much as he hated Draco Malfoy, he was glad they were getting along. He knew that Hermione would be under a lot less stress if they weren't fighting all the time.

"Yes," Hermione said, she felt her cheeks grow hot at the mention of Malfoy and she wondered why. It was Malfoy – Draco Malfoy. She remembered all t he times he and cursed her, spat at her, deemed her the "filthiest mudblood of them all." She couldn't possibly be falling for him.

"So," Ron said, glaring daggers into her, "Why don't you eat with him then?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You heard me. Why don't you go eat with your little boyfriend…?"

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted, "Malfoy is not now nor ever will be my boyfriend. Is that under…" before she could finish, someone shouted, "OWLS!" and all the students turned their attention to the hundred of owls flying into the school. Hermione's heart fluttered with hope as Nero – her owl – dropped a few pieces of parchment in front of her. Please, Hermione thought as she shifted through the post, please, please have sent me a letter. Then she saw it. It was crumpled and the handwriting was smeary but Hermione could clearly see from the return address that it was from her mother.

"I…I have to go," she told her friends and quickly returned to the common room.

She sat down on the couch, hardly able to contain her excitement and worry. Was her mother alright? She quickly ripped open the letter and unfolded the parchment. She began to read….

_My dearest daughter,_

_How are you? I am sorry this is getting to you so late. We have some difficulty moving Seth in but everything is fine now. There isn't any need to worry. Sweetie, Seth has asked me something and I couldn't refuse. He asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. I mean how could I ever say no? Now I know you and Seth haven't been getting along but he has apologized and promised he would be more…gentle. He says he would do anything to hold on to us and he would die if he lost his "two best girls." How sweet is that? Sweetie, I know he can never replace your father, but give him a chance. He wants to make this work and honestly, so do I. But enough about me._

_How is school going for you? Is my little Head Girl fulfilling all her duties? Oh, tell me, who is your head boy. I do hope he is charming. How are Ron and Harry doing? Do they miss spending time with you? Honey, I know it is hard will all the stuff you are required to do as Head Girl but don't forget about your friends. They will always be there for you. _

_I have to go now. Good luck and best wishes. _

_Love,_

_Your Mother._

_P.S: The wedding is scheduled for Christmas holiday. That way you won't have to miss any school. It was Seth's idea. Love you bunches. XOXO._

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she reread the letter. What the bloody hell was her mother thinking? "Oh he promises to change" and "Oh he is sooo sorry." Hermione wanted to throw up. If he was so sorry and if he wanted to change he never would have started hurting her or her mother. Hermione crumpled up the letter and held it tightly in her fist as tears poured down her cheeks. All summer she had prayed her mother would come to her senses and leave him and now…now she was marrying him! And what the bloody hell did she mean by "difficulties?" The door opened and Hermione looked up to see Malfoy standing there.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"Hey, Granger, this is my dorm too, you know."

"Shut up, Malfoy, just go!"

"Granger, what…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, damn it!" Hermione stood and pointed to the door, "GO!"

"Alright, alright," Malfoy walked back out the door. After he shut it, he leaned his ear against it and could hear her sobs. What had happened? He hoped everything was alright, but knew it wasn't. Granger has never acted like that; Malfoy thought to himself, in fact, I don't believe I have ever heard her curse. As he walked down the corridor, he couldn't stop thinking of her sitting on that couch alone and crying. As he walked back to the dining hall he couldn't get the Gryffindor's face out of his head.


	5. I Will Not Let This Happen To You

Chapter Five

Malfoy walked down the hallway trying to stop thinking of Granger. Why was she crying? He couldn't help but see her tearstained face each time he closed his eyes. Why was he so concerned anyways? She was probably just on her period or something. Malfoy was used to girls being emotional at "that time of the month" especially with Pansy Parkinson…speaking of Pansy….

"Dracy!" Malfoy closed his eyes and pretended he hadn't heard her, "Dracy!" she called even louder this time and rushed over to him.

"Oh, hey," he said, emotionless.

"I haven't seen you in FOREVER Dracy!" Pansy shrieked, "Where have you been?" Malfoy felt her arms around his waist and longed to shove them off.

"You know, around."

"With that mudblood, right?"

"Pansy!" Malfoy snapped.

"What, it isn't like you don't call her that all the time, Dracy."

"Do NOT call her that…EVER!" Malfoy mentally begged her to leave.

"Dracy…fine be that way. I think you like her."

"I do not," Malfoy said, but noticed his heart was beating a lot faster since she had mentioned it.

"Draco, if you even so much as have any feelings for this girl…"

"I don't okay," Malfoy said, wondering how come his heart wouldn't stop beating so fast.

"Promise?" Pansy asked, giving him the annoying "puppy-dog-look." I bet Granger would never do something so childish, he thought, wait! Why am I thinking of Granger anyways. Stop thinking of her! She is off-limits. Purebloods and Mudbloods do not now nor ever will mix.

"Pansy…"

"Promise!" it was more of a demand than a plea.

"Alright fine, I promise."

"Good. Dracy, come back to my room with me. All the girls are gone and I will be awfully lonely in there all by myself…"

"Pansy…" Oh God, Malfoy thought, the last thing he wanted was to be snogging Pansy Parkinson. Why wouldn't she just leave?

"Pwease?"

"Pansy, look I have Head Boy stuff to do tonight…"

"Get the mudblood to do it, then."

"Don't call her that," Malfoy felt his blood boil.

"You said you didn't like her."

"I don't. It's just…I am the only one that can call her that, got it Parkinson. Besides…"

"That is a poor excuse, Draco Malfoy. Fine. Whatever. Do what you wish, but if I find out you have been lying to me, I assure you I will tell your father about you and that filthy…"

Malfoy couldn't take it any more. He glared at Pansy and turned and left her standing there. Why did he ever go out with her in the first place, he wondered, oh yeah, she was smoking hot and she was a Slytherine. Suddenly, all those things didn't matter any more. Normally he would have gladly gone back to Pansy's room with her, but not tonight. Tonight all he could think about was Granger.

Meanwhile, back in the common room, Hermione was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her and her father. It was the day before she left to go to Hogwarts back in first year. They were at a park, him, her mother, and her. Hermione had always teased him for being tall and had decided to stand on a park bench to be equal to his height. They had their arms around each other. He had been tickling her sides to make her laugh as her mother took the picture. Hermione smiled a tearful smile as she remembered that day. Then she remembered that summer, the summer after her first year. Her mother had picked her up from the train station and they had gone out to eat at Hermione's favorite restaurant to celebrate her first year at Hogwarts. Her father was supposed to meet them there after work. He never showed up. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about him. She heard the door open.

"Granger?" Malfoy called out, "Granger!" A sniffle was his only reply. He walked around the corner and saw that her bedroom door was open and she was lying across the bed on her stomach looking at a picture. Her cheeks were tearstained.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I…I wanted to see if you were alright," Malfoy said truthfully. His head was spinning with emotions. Why did Granger have this effect on him? He had never felt, or cared about someone as much as he did Granger. With her, he was always on his toes. She was so unpredictable. Unlike Pansy.

"Well I am, alright?"

"No, no you aren't. You are lying in bed yelling at me and crying. Now, I won't ask you again; what is wrong?"

"It…it's nothing," Hermione rolled over so she didn't have to face him. Her life was falling apart. All she wanted was to be left alone; couldn't he at least give her that?

"Granger, in my seven years of knowing you I have only seen you cry once and that was because Weasel didn't ask you to the Yule Ball and got mad when you went with Bratwurst Boy."

"He was Russian, Malfoy, not German," Hermione said, trying not to crack a smile at his remark.

"Alright, fine, Blinis Boy. Is that better?"

"Oh be nice," Hermione was really trying hard not to smile. In fact, she had to bite her lip to keep herself from doing so.

"Granger, since when are Slytherines nice? But that isn't the point. The point is something is upsetting you and I would like to know what."

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione asked propping herself up by her elbows so that she faced him.

"Yes."

"Alright. My mom is getting remarried."

"Really?" Malfoy looked confused.

"Yeah."

"I…I didn't know she and your father were no longer together."

"Malfoy, there is something you don't know. Ron and Harry know of course, but the day I got back from my first year at Hogwarts…my…my father was…was…killed."

"Killed?" Malfoy shouted, "By whom?"

"Not by anyone but by something. Do you know what a car is?"

"No," Malfoy looked at her curiously.

"Well, you get around on a broomstick. Muggles get around in a car. They transport us on streets. They are fast and powerful. They can take a broomstick anytime anywhere. But they are also dangerous…"

"If they are dangerous, why do you use them?"

"Because," Hermione explained, "They are usually safe. People die from car crashes every five minutes or some statistic like that. But you don't think about how dangerous they are until something happens to someone you know or to yourself because of a car. Anyways, Mum picked me up from the train station and took me to dinner. Dad was supposed to meet us…but…but he…he…never showed up," Hermione began to cry again. Malfoy looked at her with confusion. He still didn't comprehend the whole car bit but that wasn't what was puzzling him. What was puzzling him was what to do about Granger. Should he hug her? Hold her? Then he remembered what his father used to do when he was younger and had had a bad dream and began to gently rub her back. To his surprise, she didn't try to turn away or shove him off.

"Granger," Malfoy said quietly, "I…I am so sorry."

"It has been six years and I still can't stop thinking of him," Hermione held the picture up for him to see, "He was a wonderful Father and now…now Mum is remarrying _Seth_," she said his name with such despise Malfoy was taken aback.

"Seth?" He asked, inquisitively.

"Yes. After my dad died, Seth started doing stuff for Mum like repairing things around the house, paying for things; he was a real blessing to both of us. Seth made my mum happy and that's all that I cared about; but after about a year, Seth got…strange. He began getting angry with my mum and with me and impatient. He just wasn't the person we used to know. I kept praying that Mum would come to her senses and leave him but now…now she is marrying him!" Hermione began to cry again. Her back heaved under Malfoy's hand as he kept moving it in circular motions around her back. This seemed to calm her.

"Granger, I am…I am so sorry. I honestly do not know what to say."

"That's a first," Hermione looked at him, tears were still falling but she smiled a half-smile. Malfoy smiled back.

"Granger, the good thing is that you are at Hogwarts now and away from him…"

"Yeah but when I graduate…"

"You'll be off studying. You will get a job and…"

"It isn't that simple, Malfoy," Hermione looked up at him, then back down to the quilt on her bed. She couldn't look him in the eye as she said, "I am not going to college."

"Why not?" Malfoy asked.

"Because, my father had some money set aside for my college. When he died, Seth took it and he…he spent it all."

"What do you mean 'he spent it all' it was your money!"

"I…I know," Hermione choked back a sob, "He took it. He said I was ungrateful and didn't deserve it. He cursed my father as well as me and took the money. I…I can't go to college."

"Granger, that is so screwed up. Can't you do something like go to the police?"

"No, because technically the money was in my mother's possession. She was supposed to hold on to it for me. When Seth took it, she didn't object and so technically she gave it to him."

"Granger," Malfoy was speechless. He couldn't believe all what Hermione had gone through her years at Hogwarts. Suddenly he felt horrible for treating her the way he had, "Does…does anyone else know?"

"No. Not even Harry and Ron…especially not Harry and Ron," Hermione fiddled with a loose thread on the quilt, "They would overreact…"

"Granger, I think this would be an appropriate time to overreact."

"Malfoy, I just don't want trouble. My mum is happy. She wants to marry Seth so if she is happy…I am happy," Hermione struggled with that last part. Malfoy looked at her and continued to rub her back. He felt horrible for everything but if Hermione didn't want "trouble" then there was nothing he could do for her. He kept rubbing her back until she fell asleep. When her breathing slowed and deepened, Malfoy pulled the second pillow from beside her head and lay down next to her.

As he did so, he whispered determinedly, "I will not let this happen to you," and fell asleep.


	6. Good Morning Sleep Head

Hermione awoke to find Malfoy lying next to her. Butterflies engulfed her stomach when she saw him. Had he stayed with her all night? For some reason this thought made her heart flutter. She closed her eyes and began to think. A million thoughts were running through her head; most of them involving a certain Slytherine. Hermione questioned her feelings toward him. Just weeks before they had hated each other and couldn't stand the sight of each other and now all Hermione wanted was to be with him. He surely must have some feelings for me too, she thought, after all; he did stay with me last night. If you don't like someone you wouldn't stay with them and try to calm them down.

She opened her eyes and studied his features. Hermione always knew Malfoy had looks but she never realized how _cute _he was. She smiled as she felt his warm breath against her neck. Hermione grabbed a book of parchment and her quill from her nightstand and began a letter to her mother.

_Dearest Mum,_

_I am so happy for you and Seth…_Pssh yeah right but I'll never let you know that because you are obviously happy with the beatings and the pain so whatever makes you happy, Mummy Dearest, makes me happy as well…_I can hardly wait for the wedding…_Even though it is way to soon since Dad died…_I am also glad Seth is all settled into our house…_not that he wasn't already practically living there…_and wish you two all the best. _

_School is going well…_Confusing but well..._You asked me about my Head Boy…_He is purely amazing…_He is Draco Malfoy. Do you remember him…_you should, I have talked about the hell he has put me through the past six years all the time…_He is actually really sweet. I misjudged him. Actually, I find myself falling for him. I know it is wrong. He is a pureblood and I am a muggle but I do really like him. I don't know when I started liking him…_or even if he likes me, but he must because of last night…_but we have just been getting along very well. He can always cheer me up…_Whenever I think about Dad which is far more than you have ever done…_and I really appreciate him for that._

_As for Ron and Harry. Ron thinks I like Malfoy. Silly, right? I mean me. Like Malfoy? How ridiculous is that. It could never work anyways..._Though I wish by some miracle it could…_Harry is doing well. I have promised both Harry and Ron (thought I haven't spoken to either since yesterday during Ron's outburst) that I would go to Hogsmead with them…_I would rather spend it with Malfoy…_I hope the three of us will have a chance to talk about…_Malfoy…_stuff._

_I can't wait to see you…_I am dreading Christmas holiday. _I can't believe it is almost two months away…_It is way too soon…_I have to go now…_I am tired of writing to you…_but I wish you all the best…_I wish I could tell you how I really feel.

_Your Loving Daughter_

_XOXO_

Hermione looked at the piece of parchment in her hands. Lies – everything on that page was a lie. Sure, she had lied for the past five years (oh I tripped and fell…oh I ran into the wall...) but she hated the thought of lying to her mother and she hated the thought of having to hide her feelings from her. Malfoy stirred and interrupted her thoughts.

"Good morning," he said, smiling at her, sleepily.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she returned his smile.

"How are you?" Malfoy asked.

"A little better. Sleep helped," she paused before continuing, "You helped."

"I do what I can," Malfoy smiled; satisfied that he had helped her feel at least a little bit better. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her head. She smiled.

Malfoy and Hermione sat there in silence staring at each other; both had a million thoughts, feelings, and emotions running through them and it was then Malfoy leaned forward and kissed her.


	7. Fireworks

They pulled themselves away from each other and looked one another in the eye. Both had the exact same confused/bewildered/happy look in their eyes.

"That…that was amazing," Hermione said.

"You aren't a half-bad kisser, Granger," Malfoy smirked.

"'_Not half-bad?"_" Hermione said, a look of mock anger and shock on her face.

"No, not half-bad," Malfoy grinned.

"I know I am not just 'half-bad, Malfoy,'" Hermione smirked back at him.

"Prove it, Granger."

"Prove it?"

"Yeah, you heard me."

With that, Hermione put her hand to Malfoy's muscular chest, shoved him on his back, got on top of him, and gave him one, long, passionate kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other. She was still on top of him and he had a dopy look on his face.

"How was that?" Hermione asked as she scooted off of him.

"Not half-bad," Malfoy smiled at her. In all truthfulness, she was the best kisser Malfoy had ever kissed, including Pansy. With Pansy, kissing was about nothing more than sexual pleasure. However, with Granger, kissing was about passion and Malfoy had felt that the moment her lips touched his, "I'm kidding," Malfoy said when he saw her exasperated look. He made a mental note of how cute she was when she was aggravated, "In fact, Granger, you are the best kisser I have ever kissed."

"Well, Malfoy, you are the best kisser I have ever kissed," Hermione smiled at him.

"Even better than Blinis Boy?" Malfoy teased.

"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked, a look of shock overtook her face.

"Easy Granger, I was just kidding. Wait…_you_ kissed _Krum_?"

"Just once and besides, you are definitely a better kisser."

"Yeah, at least I don't have Blinis stuck in my beard!"

"He didn't have a beard," Hermione blushed, "He had just reached puberty sooner than other boys, I suppose."

"Whatever, Granger, he had a beard and you know it."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me," Malfoy smirked at her. She kissed him again. It was then Hermione realized what people were talking about when they mentioned fireworks during a kiss.


	8. Care To Join Me?

"Class, open your text books to page three hundred and ninety-two," Professor Snape said, "Copy down each spell on that page and then – in a paragraph – explain what it does," Snape paused and looked around the classroom. When he saw Ron Weasly's hand up, he closed his eyes, sighed dramatically, and said, "Yes, Mr. Weasly?"

"Do we write a paragraph for each spell?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasly, you are to write one paragraph about each spell, is that understood? I trust that you will pay better attention in my class from now on or I will ask you to write a five-page essay on each spell. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Ron said and quickly began to work.

Hermione pulled out her text book, turned to page three hundred and ninety-two and copied down the first spell. _Accio – a charm used to summon an object that is lost or can not be found. Accio can be used for all lost objects. _Hermione fiddled with her quill. She could feel someone staring at her from a few desks behind hers. Hermione felt a blush creep up around her neck. He's thinking of me, she thought, he's thinking of me!

"Psst, Hermione," Hermione turned next to her (the desks were built so three people could sit at a desk. Hermione was sitting in between Ron and Harry) and saw Ron pointing at his book, "What is the answer to number one?"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed, "Just copy down the spell and write about it," Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron hadn't spoken to her since the night before during his little outburst and she was still upset at him for that.

"Come on, you're the smartest girl here," Ron said, cocking an eyebrow. Hermione found herself almost about to laugh at this, "Pweeeaaaasssse?" She smiled and shook her head no.

"Mr. Weasly!" Professor Snape shouted, walking over to their desk, "What is this disruption?"

"I…I was asking Hermione for ink for my quill?" Ron lied.

"Of course you were and I was just about to ask your permission to hit you in the head," Snape said and delivered a quick – painless but surprising – blow upside Ron's head and walked back over to his desk. Hermione bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Oh hush," Ron shushed her.

Hermione bit her lip and continued the assignment. She could still feel Malfoy's stare on the back of her neck when she picked up her quill. Should she turn around and look at him? Alright, Hermione thought to herself, just look back and see if he is staring at you. If he is, smile, if not, catch his glance and smile. On the count of three…one…two…three. Hermione turned around and met Malfoy's glance. So he had been staring at her! She quickly made sure Snape wasn't paying attention and stuck her tongue out at him. He quickly stuck his back out at her. She turned back around and smiled to herself. Now, back to work, she told herself. _Alahomora – a charm used to open locked objects. Alahomora can be used to open any locked object unless said object has been enchanted so that it can not be opened. Aparecium – a spell used to reveal invisible ink. Aparecium can not be confused with the popular "I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good" enchantment. _

"Dismissed!" Professor Snape announced after about an hour.

"Good," Ron sighed, "I got up to number forty-three and my arm feels as though it is about to fall off!"

"Forty-three?" Hermione said, shocked, "I got up to number one hundred and forty-three!"

"Show off," Ron smiled at her.

"Oh hush!" Hermione had to admit she and Ron were on speaking terms again. She missed not being able to talk to him even if it had only been less than a day.

"Hermione, Ron and I are going to the dining hall to get lunch. Care to join us?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to go eat with her friends but she also knew she had another fifty-seven spells to copy as well as three other assignments, all of which were due tomorrow.

"I'd really like to," Hermione said, "But I have so much homework. I have to finish these spells and then I have other assignments in three other classes. I am really sorry…"

"It's alright," Harry said, "We understand."

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "And we'll save you a seat at dinner."

"Great, thanks!" Hermione smiled at her two best friends.

After gathering up her books, Hermione walked down the hallway and back to the common room. As she turned the corner, she didn't even notice Malfoy who had hid behind a pillar waiting for her to pass. He quickly caught up to her and poked her in the sides causing her to yelp and jump.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!" He mimicked.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione gasped, "You could have given me a heart attack or something!"

"Serves you right for sticking your tongue out at me," Malfoy smirked at her. Hermione smirked back, "Oh you are gonna get it now!" Malfoy chased her back to the common room where he then chased her into her bedroom and on to the bed. He jumped on her and started tickling her belly.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked.

"What? Why are you laughing, huh? What's so funny, Granger? Hmm? Why are you laughing?" He tickled her harder and harder after each question.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" He smiled teasingly at her. She kissed him.

"Alright, alright fine, I'll stop," he smiled, "If I stop do I get another kiss?"

"Possibly," Hermione smiled at him.

"Fine," he leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione smiled; there were those fireworks again!

"Mmm…" she pulled away, "Malfoy, I have homework to do."

"So?" He asked, kissing her again.

"I need to do my homework."

"Oh," he pulled away and looked a little disappointed, "Alright. I have homework I should probably be doing too. Merlin, I wanted to kill Snape. I thought my hand was going to fall off!"

"That's exactly what Ron said," Hermione got off the bed, grabbed her book bag that had been tossed to the floor in the midst of all the commotion, and went out to the common room. She sat down at the coffee table and opened up her Spells book and found her quill, "Care to join me?" she asked.

"Sure," Malfoy grabbed his Spells book and found his quill and began to get to work.


	9. Truce

Chapter Nine

_Dearest Hermione,_

_How are things at Hogwarts? I hope everything is going well for you. As for me, I have some more news. Seth and I have been talking and we think that it will be best if that you didn't go back to Hogwarts after Christmas Holiday. I know you are happy there but Seth thinks that since we will be a family then we should stick together. Say goodbye to all your friends when you leave for Christmas Holiday. I am not sure if you will see them again. Sweetie, this is all for the best, you have got to believe that. Remember, Seth and I are just looking out for your best interests and the best interests of us as a family._

_Love always and forever,_

_Your Mother._

Draco had come in late from a detention with McGonagall Wednesday night. When he walked in, he was surprised Hermione wasn't up waiting for him and had walked over to her bedroom to give her a goodnight kiss. To his surprise the door was open and the light was on. She wasn't in bed. Instead, in her place, there was a piece of parchment. Draco and picked it up and read the tearstained words. He couldn't believe what he had read! Mrs. Granger and Seth were pulling Hermione out of Hogwarts – the one place she was happy – and away from him. Draco grabbed the letter and ran straight to the Gryffindor Common room – a place he never thought he would enter. When he finally reached it, he began pounding at the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Malfoy recognized the voice as Harry's. Harry opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Malfoy standing there, "Malfoy?"

"Potter," Malfoy said – for the first time in not a stuck up tone – as he rushed past Harry. Harry was shocked to hear the concern in his voice. What was wrong and where was Hermione?

"What do _you_ want?" Ron said, from the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Look, if these were any other person or any other concern I wouldn't be here right now but it is about Hermione," Malfoy paused, "She needs our help."

"What did you do?" Ron asked, walking to him menacingly.

"Whoa, Weasel, look I didn't do anything to her. I'd never hurt her…ever! But I think you guys need to read this letter her mum sent her today. I had detention and came in late and went to her room to tell her goodnight and she wasn't there. There was only this letter. It was wet with tears when I found it and now I can't find Hermione anywhere!" Malfoy sounded close to tears.

"Let me see the letter," Harry took the letter from Malfoy and read it. Ron read it over his shoulder. Both of them gasped after reading it, "I told you!" Malfoy said.

"Wait, wait, calm down, Malfoy…"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Her mum is marrying an arse and is taking her away from the one place she has been happy since her dad's death and now I can't even find her to be there for her!"

"Malfoy…" Ron walked over to where Malfoy had fallen to the couch, his head in his hands, "…You…you really care about Hermione…don't you?"

"Yes…more than anything actually. I don't know when and I don't know how but…but when I saw her on that train I…I just couldn't get her out of my head. I would…I would do anything for her…"

Ron sat down beside Malfoy and noticed his back was heaving. Malfoy was crying. Ron didn't even know Draco Malfoy knew how to cry. It was then Ron realized how much Malfoy did care about Hermione. He wouldn't be in the Gryffindor common room crying his eyes out to Ron and Harry if he didn't truly care about her. Ron patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, we will find her."

"Yeah," Harry walked over to Ron and Malfoy, "She couldn't have gone very far. We can easily find her and when we do we can try to clear this whole mess up. I can't believe her mum would…"

"It wasn't her mum that decided this," Malfoy looked up at the two Gryffindors, "It was Seth. Hermione said he had been angry and difficult to be around. I think he is the one that is making her leave the school. In the letter it said it was his idea."

"I'd like to talk to this Seth person and..." Ron began.

"Yeah, I would too but we can't do anything about it tonight except find Hermione and be there for her," Harry said, "So let's go."

"What if someone sees us?" Ron asked.

"Heaven forbid you break a rule, Weasel," Malfoy smirked. It wasn't meanly at all. In fact, it almost sounded as if Ron and Malfoy were old friends joking around.

"I can break a rule I just don't want another book upside my head!" Ron said, rubbing the back of his head as Harry brought out the invisibility cloak from his trunk.

"Here, we can use this…"

"You want all three of us to squeeze under there?" Malfoy asked; his eyes grew wide.

"It's for Hermione, Malfoy…"

"Well…just as long as it is for Hermione and not your sexual pleasures…I am kidding I am kidding!" Malfoy smirked, "Alright, I'll get under first."

He pulled the cloak over his head and instantly the top of his body disappeared. He pulled it up allowing Ron and Harry to get under too. The cloak wasn't big enough for the three of them and they realized their shoes were showing.

"It's okay," Malfoy said, "No one is going to be paying attention anyways. Besides, who is out at midnight anyways?"

"Good point," Harry said, "Alright, let's go to the library first. She will most likely be in there."

"Right behind ya buddy," Ron said, "OW!"

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"You stepped on my foot!" Ron said, hopping up and down on one foot.

"I did not!" Malfoy said, sounding offended.

"Yes you did!"

"If I did it was an accident!"

"Alright!" Harry cut in, "Do you want to get us caught? Argue a little later and we might just be! Come on, we have to find Hermione!"

They hurried to the library and tugged at the door. It was locked.

"What are we goning to do?" Ron asked as Malfoy dug his wand out of his back pocket.

"_Alahomora!_" he whispered. The door clicked and swung open. Malfoy put the wand back in his pocket and smirked.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Spells and Enchantments class. It was one of the words we had to copy and write about it. Hermione helped me on it…"

"Malfoy, you've been calling her Hermione this whole time. I don't think I have ever heard you use her name," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, well I don't. Even when we are alone she is still Granger and I am still Malfoy but I guess…well…I guess it's just since I'm worried about her and…and afraid of losing her," Malfoy's eyes grew moist but he fought them back.

"Come on," Ron interrupted.

They walked into the library. Harry had whispered lumionous and his wand was now lighting up the shelves. They walked between each shelf looking and listening for any signs of Hermione. There were none. Now all three of them had started getting worried – where was Hermione?

"Come on!" Harry said, "Let's check outside. After her dad's death she always went to this hill to just get away and sit and think…"

"What are we waiting for?" Malfoy asked and they took off outside. After about thirty minutes of searching, Ron began to grow skeptical.

"Where is this hill anyways?" Ron asked.

"There!" Malfoy pointed on up ahead. There was a huge hill and a shadowy silhouette sat on the very top, "There she is!"

"We'll wait here," Ron said, "I think you should go up first and be with her for awhile. We'll be here."

"Are you sure?" Malfoy asked, "We can all go…"

"No, you need to be with her," Ron said.

"Thank you," Malfoy looked at Ron and extended his hand. Ron shook it.

"Don't mention it. Anything to make Hermione happy. Malfoy, I like Hermione a lot and all I want is her to be happy. If she is happy with you, then I am happy too."

"Thank you," Malfoy nodded, shook Ron's hand one more time, and ran up the hill towards Hermione.


	10. Do You Believe in Gaurdian Angels?

Chapter Ten

Malfoy ran up the hill and sat down beside her. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. What if she just wanted to be left alone? What if she didn't want anyone trying to "make it all better?" What if she was angry he had come? He looked over at her. She was staring straight ahead, barely even blinking. Surprisingly, her face wasn't streaked with tears. Malfoy didn't say anything; he just sat there with her looking straight ahead too. He noticed how beautiful it was on the hill. You could see stars for miles and miles. No wonder she liked coming here, he thought. There was a sudden breeze and Malfoy wrapped his coat around him, however he saw Hermione shiver and took it off and gently placed it over her shoulders. She looked up at him. She hadn't been crying – her cheeks were dry – however, when Malfoy looked into her brown eyes he saw nothing but pain and instantly felt his heart break.

"I used to come up here and think when I lost my dad. I would look out at those stars and know he was looking out for me and making sure I was alright…" Malfoy didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. Instead, he sat there and initiatively listened to her, "…do you believe in guardian angels?" Hermione asked. Now Malfoy really was at a loss for words. He had honestly never thought about it before. Sure, he had heard of guardian angels when he was younger but he hadn't thought about them. Hermione looked up at him, expectantly awaiting his answer.

"Yes," he finally said. Sure, Malfoy thought to himself, why not? He liked the thought of someone looking out for him and accepted it.

"I do too," Hermione said, placing her head on his shoulder. Malfoy lifted her arm and cradled the side of her head in it. He kissed on top of the head.

After a few moments of sitting on the hill with Hermione's head on his shoulder, Malfoy lead her back down the hill to where Ron and Harry were. Together, they walked in silence back to the school. No one said anything – no one knew what to say.


	11. A Princess And Her Gaurdian Angel

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long guys I was having some serious writer's block. I could not find out how to end this story so I am sorry if the ending seems rushed. I personally didn't think anything could beat that last chapter but oh well. Here is how I chose to end this. Thank you all for your support and I promise I will get more stories out soon!

Chapter Eleven

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk finishing a report for the Ministry of Magic. He was already behind on his work and had to get this report finished if he didn't want to get yet another lecture from the Minister. He could picture it now, "Mr. Malfoy, you are lucky to have this job. Normally I wouldn't provide someone with your kind of…family history…with a job like this but considering your credentials from Hogwarts were outstanding, I decided to give it a shot. Do not make me regret my decision, Mr. Malfoy…" Draco groaned and began to write some more.

"Daddy!" Malfoy looked up from his report. Elizabeth, his four year old daughter came running into his office. Her little nightgown was too long for her and drug on the floor as her long brown hair bounced on her back. Malfoy rolled his eyes. Wasn't she supposed to be in bed?

"Yes, sweet heart?" Malfoy asked, standing up from his desk and going toward her.

"Tell me a bedtime story!"

"Lizzie, I can't right now. I have to get this report finished or daddy's boss will be very angry with him…" Elizabeth looked at him with her big brown eyes and stuck out her bottom lip, "Daddy, pleeeaaasse?" she asked. Malfoy's heart melted.

"Alright, come on," he scooped up the little girl and carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom. Her bedroom was adorned in beautiful lavender wallpaper and toys were strewn all across the floor. Draco Malfoy had to watch where he stepped so as not to trip. He carried his daughter over to her bed and tossed her playfully on it, making her giggle, "Now then, tell me little Lizzie, what story is it you want to hear tonight?"

"The guardian angel one!" Elizabeth answered eagerly. Ah, yes, Malfoy thought, the guardian angel one. He sat down on the edge of the bed and tucked her underneath her sheets.

"Alright, once upon a time…"

"There was a princess!" Elizabeth finished excitedly.

"Yes, a princess. She lived in a far away kingdom – very far from where you and I live. When she was born, her father vowed to make her the happiest child in all the kingdom and he held true for many years. For fourteen years the princess was happy. Her father and her mother did everything in their power to make her happy. They sent her away to the finest of all the schools where she studied magic and learned spells. The princess was very happy there. She made two best friends and was very happy. One day when she returned from school for holiday, her father wasn't there to meet her. She began to get worried, where was he?" Malfoy paused for dramatic effect and noticed Elizabeth's eyes growing round.

"The princess and her mother were very worried about where he was. Then they got some horrible news," he continued, "He had been in an accident and died. The princess as well as her mother was distraught. The castle grew dark and dreary. The only place the princess was ever happy after that was school. She only told her two best friends what had happened over the summer holiday. Then something happened. The princess' mother met a man named Sir Seth. Sir Seth was everything her mother had ever hoped for and was a huge help to the princess and her mother. But things got bad. Sir Seth became angry with the princess and her mother. He made their lives miserable. The princess couldn't wait to return to school to get away from him.

"During the school year she met someone. This someone had known the princess for a very long time but they always fought. The princess did not want anything to do with this person because of the way he had always treated her. Then one day, the princess was heard crying. This someone went over to her and comforted her and they became friends. Eventually this someone fell in love with the princess but knew it would never work out. He was from another kingdom and another family. His father would forbid it."

"What did they do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well one night the princess got a letter from her mother. Her mother was going to marry Sir Seth and Sir Seth was forbidding the princess to ever go to school again! The princess ran away to a secret place that only she knew of – a secret and enchanted place where the stars are alive in the night sky. Her two best friends and that someone went looking for her and found her. That someone went and sat beside her and held her in his arms and she asked him if he believed in guardian angels. He said yes he did but wasn't too sure. He only said yes to make her happy. They took her back to the school and that night that someone couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the princess and how in a few weeks she would be forced to leave him and never see him again so in the morning he went to the king – King Dumbledore…"

"That's a funny name," Elizabeth giggled.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Malfoy smiled, "This someone went to this king and begged and begged him to do something. The king told this someone that he knew the princess was in danger if she returned home and something had to be done. The king called the princess into his throne room and told he knew the secret she had been hiding. He said that he was going to help her and send her and her mother far away from Sir Seth to a magical place were Sir Seth could never find them. He told the princess that someone had come to him and had begged him to do something to save her. The princess had no idea who but when she told her friends goodbye, she said that her guardian angel had made it all possible.

"After saying goodbye to her friends, she found that someone I mentioned earlier. She ran towards him and gave him a kiss and told him that no matter what happened, she would never forget him. The princess gathered her things and returned to the king. Her mother had been brought to the king by a magical spell and was happy to see her daughter. The princess hugged her mother and told her that with the king's help they would be safe and away from Sir Seth. Her mother agreed and said she was sorry she ever allowed Seth into their lives. The king raised his magical wand and said the magical words…" Malfoy paused again for dramatic effect, "And the princess and her mother were sent away to a far away land. To the princess however, it wasn't very far away at all. She recognized where she was instantly and saw that someone coming toward her. She ran to him, hugged him, and said, 'thank you, my guardian angel,' and he took the princess and her mother inside and found them rooms. His father had been thrown into prison and now he and his mother had had the whole mansion to themselves. He had gone to her and begged her to allow the princess and her mother to stay with them and she had agreed and they all lived happily ever…"

"Wait!" Elizabeth pouted, clearly unsatisfied, "What happened to the guardian angel and the princess?"

"What do you think happened?" Malfoy cocked an eyebrow towards his daughter with a teasing grin.

"They married, didn't they?"

"Yes, my love, they did. They married and are still married to this day. To him, she will always be his princess and to her, he will always be her guardian angel." Elizabeth smiled.

"Daddy…"

"What, my love?"

"I like that story. I wish fairytales like that one were true in real life."

"Well, Lizzie, you never know…" he grinned and kissed his daughter on the head, "Goodnight, Lizzie."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Draco Malfoy turned off her light and headed back to his office. He still had that report to finish. He had barely stepped into his office when he saw someone sitting at his chair. He walked toward his desk as the chair spun around and she faced him. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and her big brown eyes sparkled playfully as she said, "Not doing your homework I see." Malfoy grinned.

"Shut up, Granger," he smirked.

"Make me," she smirked back.

He walked over to her, pinned her shoulders to the back of the chair and kissed her. As they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. With one stare there was more love shared between them than a lot of people have in their lifetimes.

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, my guardian angel. No get back to work; I'll be waiting for you upstairs…"

"I can finish this tomorrow if you would like to…"

"Finish your report, Malfoy," Hermione turned on her heel and walked over to the door, turned around and blue him a kiss before going upstairs to their bedroom to dream about a love that conquered all…a love between a Princess and her guardian angel.


End file.
